Lo prohibido atrae
by Bells-15
Summary: Secuela de Fortalecer o Renacer. Trata de la vida de Reneesme, desde que Edward vuelve desde Volterra, soy mala con los sumarios, espero les guste!- Ed X Nessie. Alice
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Y aquí estoy con el corazón destrozado y solitario mas solo que nunca volviendo a casa.

Pasaron siete años de mi "huida" de Forks. Fue demasiada felicidad de los demás para mi, y hui, Alice quiso venir conmigo pero no se lo permití. Ella no era como yo, ella seguiría su vida y conseguiría otro amor. En fin, aquí me encuentro manejando a casa viendo todos esos arboles y arbustos pasar a mi lado, pocos autos en la carretera, como solía ser Forks, nada ah cambiado…

Pare el auto en la gasolinera para cargar el auto, y luego me dirigí a pagarle al empleado, le pagué, y cuando di vuelta para volver al coche vi helado por todo el parabrisas. Maldición! Y una chica acostada sobre el capo queriendo limpiar el desastre con un conito en la mano, me acerqué furioso.

_Que le has hecho a mi auto?- la chica rubia me miró- acaso no ves por donde caminas? Mira que chocar con un auto!- la chica no hablaba- que acaso eres muda?- intente leer su mente pero por alguna extraña razón, no pude hacerlo, cosa que ni me sorprendió... pero me extraño igualmente.-solo vete!- ella dio un respingo y se fue hacia un auto y arrancó. Mierda, acaso eso era una abolladura? Pero como diablos?- Mierda- me subí al auto y me fui a la gasolinera de nuevo a que me limpiaran el parabrisas. Y luego seguí mi camino. Iba llegando cuando siento una mirada en mi, me doy vuelta y veo una chica, corrección! A LA CHICA! Bueno, chica es una forma de decir, ya que aparentaba no mas de 17 años y me miraba fijo mientras conducía sin moverse un milímetro de la carretera, realmente me cohibía, asique corrí mi mirada a la carretera. En fin, seguí mi camino restándole importancia a la chica, cuando de repente estábamos a dos cuadras y la chica seguía delante mio! Me estaba siguiendo? Como? Llegué a mi casa, la chica estacionó y se bajo del coche, yo hice lo mismo y fui directo a ella.

_ Acaso me estas siguiendo?- quedó pálida, más de su extraña común palidez..- respóndeme!

_Ed!- gritó Alice corriendo de una forma sobrenatural y lanzándose en mis brazos, acaso no ve a la chica? Que está pasando?- al fin llegas! Como estuvo tu viaje?

_Alice, bien pero- y mire sugestivamente a la chica

_Oh si! Veo que ya se conocen!- la chica se sonrojó adorablemente. ADORABLEMENTE?

_Em de echo creo que no- dije inexpresivamente- Hola soy Edward- le sonreí con una de esas encantadoras sonrisas, y le tendí la mano, con lo cual ella se dio media vuelta y caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

_ Que le hiciste?- me gritó Alice con cara de "eres un idiota", sea lo que seas que hayas echo te costara arreglarlo.

**Bueno aca les dejo el prólogo de la secuela de Fortalecer o Renacer. Este fic se va a enfocar mas en Reneesme, Edward y Alice, nada más. Espero que les haya gustado! Espero sus reviews! Besos!**


	2. Adaptandome

**Adaptandome..**

La repentina molestia que me causo ver que Alice pasaba de largo mi antigua habitación para llevarme a mi "nueva habitación me sorprendió. Vamos! Siete años fuera que pensaba? que todo era igual que antes? Los sabia muy bien, de echo en cuanto me liberaron los Vulturi lo único que eh estado haciendo es auto-convencerme de que con lo que sea que me encontrara al llegar no iba a ser todo igual. Bella y Jasper, su hija, Esme ... Ni ellos serian los mismos conmigo! Lo sabia, pero en el fondo de mi alma me sentí herido. Lo acepto, fueron 7 años. Pero pasé mas de un siglo junto a ellos! No pueden simplemente olvidarse, sacar mi ropa del ropero, mis cosas de la habitación y no volver a pisarla como si ya no existiera. Alice había estado parloteando todo el rato mientras me llevaba a mi nueva habitación y yo no le hice caso ninguno..

_Bien?

_De acuerdo- afirme como cuando no escuchas algo y dices que si por compromiso y para no quedar como un tonto preguntando "¿que?"

_Edward, prestaste atención a algo de lo que eh estado diciendo?

_Lo siento- sonrei y ella bufó

_ No hay nadie en casa hasta dentro de unas horas. Se fueron todos a cazar, yo me eh quedado para cuidar de Reneesme.

_Reneesme?

_Si- llegó a la puerta y la abrió- entra hay que hablar.

Entramos a la habitacion y me encontre con una cama ¿ porque diablos hay una cama allí? Nunca eh necesitado una cama porque ahora?

Alice se sento en un sillon que habia al lado de la mesa de luz contra la ventana del pequeño dormitorio. Yo me quedé parado

_ Reneesme es la chica que tropezó con tu auto tiró helado en el y además lo abolló.

_Menudos lentes se debe comprar. No ah ido al oculista ultimamente?- bromeé, pero en seguida me puse serio- que hace ella aqui? porque no le dijiste nada cuando entró? quien es Alice?

_Reneesme! Es la hija de Bella y Jasper! Tu estadia en Volterra te borró la memoria? Te olvidaste que dejaste al amor de tu vida embarazada de Jasper?

_ Oh dios. le grite. tendré problemas con Jasper?

_ Será comprensivo, tu no sabias quien era ella.

_menos mal. - me alivié

_Bueno te dejo solo, toma una ducha, o no se, ponte comodo yo voy a recibir unas compras que estan llegando- sonó el timbre - ves! ahi estan! adios!- me sonrió y salio volando por la puerta.

Me quedé parado, mirando a mi alrededor, la pequeña habitacion iluminada por la luz del dia, mi piel brillando en ese pequeño lugar que tan poco mio lo sentia..

Quien estaba en mi habitacion? Acaso Reneesme.. Uf no se porque esta chica me enojaba tanto, me despejé e intente buscar en las maletas algo de ropa para ir a bañarme. Cada habitacion tenia un baño asique no tenia porque preocuparme por si alguien entraba, si el dormitorio estaba desocupado a nadie se le ocurriria entrar. Entre colgue la salida de baño en el perchero y entre a la ducha, me relajé mientras sentía el agua caliente sobre mis hombros, que me obligaba a relajarme, sentí un ruido de una puertan,pero lo senti tan lejano que hice caso omiso.

Salí de la ducha y volvi al cuarto a cambiarme. Baje las escaleras buscando a Alice y me encontré con lo que menos queria, o al menos con la que mas me frustraba desde hace mucho tiempo. Ella estaba tirada en el sofá mirando television con un cuenco de doritos en las manos.

_Hola- dije apresurado ya no queria que pensara que la observaba en silencio. Ella se dio vuelta asustada.

_Hola- dijo con un dorito en la mano aliviada porque era yo quien hablaba al parecer.

_Bueno, ahora que se quien eres

_Siento lo de tu auto- me interrumpio. Y se ruborizó al instante.- Yo estaba escapando de un chico pesado y corri y no mire adelante y pues! puf! me la di con tu auto, lo siento- dijo sin respirar todo el rato.

_ Acepto tus disculpas si aceptas las mias. - sonreí de lado, ella se rió levemente.

_Lo haré, y no le diré a papá lo que sucedió si quieres.

_ Me harias un gran favor.

_Mamá de seguro lo sabe pero no se lo dira para no alterarlo.

_Oh si claro. Dones!- giré los ojos.

_Por cierto, tu... puedes leer mi mente?

_No- fruncí el ceño.

_Genial- sonrió y se felicito a si misma por lo que vi. Y a mi me volvio esa mala sensacion de no poder leer su mente! De nuevo! Vamos Edward. 7 años ejercitandote para que venga una mini Bella y me bloqueé!

**Hola! lamento mucho haber demorado tanto!**

**Tanto tanto! si mucho tiempo perdon!**

**Pero aca estoy de nuevo espero les guste! Espero no haber perdido lo poco que sabia escribir! :(**

**Haganmelo saber! Gracias! Besoss**


	3. El reencuentro

**El reencuentro:**

Luego de la pequeña conversación con Reneesme corrí a mi habitación con la escusa de ir a ponerme más cómodo y amigarme con el lugar, me tire en la cama observando el lugar de meditación que me había perdido por años regañándome por ello, hasta que los escuché, estaban llegando y decidí levantarme y bajar a recibir mi bienvenida.

_Edward!, cuanto gusto verte- con lagrimas en los ojos si hubiera podido, Esme me abrazo con fuerza mientras yo sonreí y disfrute del abrazo ignorando a todos.

_Al fin vuelves, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- Carlisle sonrió y me dio un cálido y corto abrazo el cual correspondí, pude ver lágrimas en los ojos de Bella, y confusión en la cara de Jasper, cosa que me frustró demasiado, yo no leía caras, leía mentes! Y alguien me estaba impidiendo no solo entrar en su mente sino en la de todos los demás en la sala. Ignore el hecho de que Bella lloraba y la abrace igual que a Jasper aunque me correspondió tenso, Emmet me abrazo cálido como siempre y Rose para mi sorpresa también lo hizo. Fue un raro reencuentro. Y todo iba bien hasta que Jasper decidió hablar.

_ Así que ya conoces a Reneesme

_Si, la conocí antes de llegar de echo- sonreí y al segundo me arrepentí de haberlo dicho ya que recordé que no sabía y la cara de Jasper lo demostró. Miro a Bella y ella le acaricio el rostro como dándole paciencia.

El resto del día pasó sin más situaciones relevantes y yo disfrute cuando Esme les prohibió a todos preguntar sobre mi estadía en Volterra, y en vez de eso hablamos de las cosas que sucedieron mientras no estaba, la infancia de Reneesme y solo atiné a asentir y sonreír.

_Di la verdad- di un brinco al escuchar la voz de Alice, estaba sumado en mis pensamientos sentado afuera mirando la espesura del bosque, extrañando cada árbol, haciendo un reencuentro con mi pasado.

_ De que hablas?- ella se sentó conmigo

_Que ha pasado para que vuelvas? Se viene algo grande? Como te dejaron ir?- me rei

_Sabes al parecer los Vulturi no son más que unos niñatos que tienen miedo por su seguridad, solo me querían para protegerse

_Asique solo te dejaron ir?

_Si, como fui voluntariamente consideraron que me fuera, y prometí estar con ellos en momentos difíciles en donde mi don hiciera la diferencia, pero aun asi, creo que la falta de interés por mi,y por ti, se debe a algo más grande.

_Bella?

_Si, ahora ellos saben como es,

_Oh dios, Reneesme

_Tranquila, no pasara, de echo volví porque me aburría como un hongo, los vampiros del mundo han de estar muy tranquilos últimamente. Y realmente me la pase bien allí.

_Bien?- dijo Alice expresando un "Estas loco?"- bueno, como quieras, me voy a dormir- la mire incrédulo- si, si a descansar vale? Eso quiere decir que no quiero hablar más con un loco desquiciado que se la pasa bien en Volterra- sonrio

_No duermes aquí?- le dije al ver que se iba al bosque

_No. Creo que es mas comodo para todos.- hizo una mueca, indescifrable

_Adios- dije murmurando y ella levanto la mano al irse.

Me fui a mi habitación y me tire por segunda vez en el colchón.

Tal vez yo debería irme también, no les resultaría demasiado cómodo dormir conmigo en la casa, Jasper se comportaba raro y ahora estaba Reneesme que no sé porque pienso en ella, en fin los incómodos serian Jasper y Bella..

Hablaría mas tarde con Esme, no debía dormir allí. No sabiendo que me iba aquedar, esto no era una visita.

Reneesme, que pasaría si los Vulturi vinieran por Bella y Reneesme? Bella es ya una mujer, pero Reneesme? Preferia no pensarlo.

El resto de la noche la pase pensando en si debería decirle a Alice que pasaba conmigo, en si se daría cuenta que pasaba y en Reneesme, el corazón que escuchaba en el piso de arriba de la casa, que latía normalmente como cuando uno está dormido.

Como a las 6 de la madrugada me levante y fui a cazar, para matar el tiempo. Tenía muchas preguntas.

Cuando volvi, escuche un ruido en la cocina, alguien revolviendo cosas, y me empecé a mover lento, al parecer había un intruso. Como diablos? 6 vampiros en vano en una casa?

Mire por el rabillo de la puerta y era Reneesme.

_Hola!- dije saliendo de detrás de la puerta.

_Edward! Lo siento, estaba buscando algo de comida, tu sabes el crecimiento y eso, da hambre- dijo sirviéndose un vaso de jugo de naranja

_Disculpame a mi, debo acostumbrarme a que hay una especie de humano en la casa.- me rei

_ Soy mitad vampiro mitad humano- dijo entre dientes ofendida

_Okey, lo tendré en cuenta- retrocedi- nos vemos

_No hey! Espera, lo siento- dijo arrepentida- son las hormonas

_Siempre te ofendes tan rápido?

_No, lo siento- se rio- aunque supongo que tendrás que conocerme para saberlo, mama dice que soy temperamental. – sus mejillas se sonrojaron

_Es decir que tu temperamento es similar al de tu mama, tanto como tu sonrojo en las mejillas- dije acercándome, deseando tocar sus mejillas, que diablos me pasa, me escuse diciendo que iba a dar un paseo y retrocedi hacia la puerta, y corri al auto. Lo prendi y fui por la carretera a una alta velocidad, intentando que el viento despejara mi mente.

Que me pasaba? Como le iba a tocar las mejillas? Yo, soy prácticamente su tio, y apenas la conozco, no entiendo, oh ya se, seguro me recuerda a Bella, si es eso, debe ser eso, estoy atareado por la vuelta a mi casa y debo adaptarme, necesito tiempo, solo eso.

**Hola! Volvi, perdón demore demasiado, pero les dejo un capi, espero seguir teniendo algo de talento, si no lo tengo me enterare porque no voy a tener reviews, pero si creen que si, déjenme alguno! Así me inspiran! Espero les haya gustado!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capi.**


End file.
